helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Morning
' ---- '''Released' July 28, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Recorded 1998-1999 Label zetima Producer Tsunku Length 46:13 ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: First Time 1st Album (1998) Next: 3rd -LOVE Paradise- 3rd Album (2000) ---- Singles from Second Morning ---- 1. "Daite HOLD ON ME!" 2. "Memory Seishun no Hikari" 3. "Manatsu no Kousen" 4. "Furusato" ]] Second Morning (セカンドモーニング) is the second album from Morning Musume. It was released in both CD (EPCE-5025) and MiniDisc (EPYE-5025) on July 28, 1999. This is the last studio album to feature 1st generation member Fukuda Asuka, though she had left the group before the release of this album. The first pressing comes with a photo-booklet in various colors, yellow seems to be the standard version though it is also available in blue, green and red. The album reached #3 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for fourteen weeks, selling 428,990 copies. It also reached #60 on the yearly Oricon chart for 1999. Tracklist #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY #Manatsu no Kousen (Vacation Mix) (真夏の光線 (Vacation Mix); A Ray of Light In Midsummer) #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory青春の光; Memory The Light of Youth) #Suki de x5 (好きで×5（かけるファイブ; I Love You ×5) #Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (N.Y. Mix) (抱いてHOLD ON ME!(N.Y.Mix); Hold Me Hold on Me!) #Papa ni Niteiru Kare (パパに似ている彼; He Who Looks like Dad) #Senkou Hanabi (せんこう花火; Toy Fireworks) #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) (恋の始発列車 (Album Version); Love's First Train) #Otome no Shinrigaku (乙女の心理学; A Girl's Psychology) #Never Forget (Large Vocal Mix) - Fukuda Asuka #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! (ダディドゥデドダディ！) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya (last credited album), Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (uncredited) *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Concert Performances #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ #Suki de x5 #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi with Yasuda Kei #Papa ni Niteiru Kare #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa #Senkou Hanabi #*Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ #*2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Mori Saki #*Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi solo #Otome no Shinrigaku #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! #*Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 #*Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ Song Information #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Keyboards: Maejima Yasuaki #*Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #Manatsu no Kousen (Vacation Mix) #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Suki de x5 #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Keyboards: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Sano Yasuo #*Double Bass: Mizutani Hiroaki #*Vibraphone: Katori Yoshihiko #*Baritone and Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari #Furusato #Daite HOLD ON ME! (N.Y. Mix) #Papa ni Niteiru Kare #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki #Senkou Hanabi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) #Otome no Shinrigaku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kohno Shin #Never Forget (Large Vocal Mix) #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Trivia *This was Nakazawa Yuko's second album as leader of Morning Musume External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY, Suki de x5, Papa ni Niteiru Kare, Senkou Hanabi, Koi no Shihatsu Ressha, Otome no Shinrigaku, Never Forget, Da Di Du De Do Da Di! cs:Second Morning Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:1999 Releases Category:1999 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album